Snow Day
by nerdlife4eva
Summary: As snow covers every surface outside, Yuuri and Victor prepare for a day of cuddling, pillow forts, and pigging out. When Yuuri surprises Victor by bringing a Katsuki childhood tradition into their home, more feels than anyone can handle erupt. Art for this fic on Magical-Mistral Tumblr


"Yuuri!"

Victor's excited whisper had Yuuri raising his head from the depths of his pillow to peer at his elated husband. Lifting one sleeping eyebrow he watched as Victor lifted the curtain, revealing blankets of newly fallen snow. Flakes continued to fall, a shower of white blurring the landscape outside of their home.

"There is so much snow!" Victor's voice squeaked as if he hadn't spent his entire life growing up in the midst of cold Russian winters. "We can't go anywhere today!" His grin formed its infamous heart as he watched Yuuri snuggle back into the pillows with a soft smile of his own. "You mean what that means?" Crawling back across the bed, Victor tucked his arm over Yuuri to pull their bodies together.

"Snuggles all day," Yuuri's voice was muffled against Victor's chest.

"And hot chocolate," Victor added, lightly tracing Yuuri's ear with his fingertips.

"And pillow forts," Yuuri said with a giggle. He was almost lost in the allure of Victor's warmth when his mind tickled with the memory of a hidden surprise. Slowly unwrapping himself, he pecked a quick kiss to Victor's forehead before easing his way out of the warm bed.

The longer their time together grew, the more Yuuri realized how many aspects of childhood Victor had missed out on. By the time he was ten, Victor was skating more than he was playing, and the rest of his time was spent conditioning and studying in school. There was a price to being the best, and it had been with a heavy heart that Yuuri had discovered exactly how much Victor had paid.

So he had made it his mission to bring the fun of childhood back to Victor's life. It was never too late to learn how to have fun in Yuuri's opinion and the idea had been good for both of them. "You are forced to grow older, not grow up," his mother used to say, while sitting on the floor animatedly playing paper dolls with Yuuri and Mari. She had stitched those words on a pillow for Victor as a present for his first birthday with the Kastuki's and it had a special place in the middle of their couch.

Smiling to himself, Yuuri ducked into the back corner of their closet, retrieving one wrapped package and a plastic bag. He had taken time to wrap Victor's the day it had arrived in the mail, in case his husband had come across it in the closet. If Victor knew something was supposed to be a surprise, he always respected those boundaries, as did Yuuri.

Returning to the bedroom, Yuuri felt the giggles bubble out of him at Victor's expectant smile. Makkachin had curled onto a place at the foot of the bed, and Yuuri stood at the edge so as not to disturb the sleeping poodle. Handing the wrapped package to Victor, Yuuri nervously bit his lip in anticipation.

"What's this, my Yuuri?" Victor flipped the package in his hands, humorously rolling his eyes at the gold wrapping paper. "It's not my birthday, or an anniversary, is it?" Sliding a finger under the tape, Victor paused to look at Yuuri for an answer.

"Think of it as…" Yuuri paused trying to come up with the right words, "…um… a continuation of a tradition." He was happy with his explanation, even if Victor still looked puzzled. "Go on," Yuuri urged, "I'll explain more once you open it."

The gold paper was torn from the square package without hesitation and Victor's confused laughter filled the room. Slipping off the store ribbon, he unfolded the soft pajamas and held them up to examine them. Hello Kitty's adorable face peered back at him from the front of the shirt, and the sleeves and bottoms were covered in hears of every color.

Sitting down next to Victor, Yuuri pulled his own poodle-covered pajamas from the bag. "When Mari and I were little, my mom used to give us pajamas on the first snow day of every year." Unfolding his own pajama set, Yuuri stood back up to change. "Then we would spend all day watching old movies, and eating sweets with tea, and creating piles of blankets and pillows which Mari and I would jump into and take naps in." Buttoning his shirt, Yuuri smiled down at Victor who was listening intently. "I know it isn't technically the first snow of winter, but the first snow was during training so I wanted to wait. It seemed like the perfect day for it." Holding his arms out, Yuuri took a step closer to the bed. "How do I look?"

Victor grabbed him by the front of Yuuri's shirt and pulled him onto the bed. "Perfect," Victor said, voice laced with emotion as he kissed every inch of Yuuri's face. "You… are… perfect," every kiss was accentuated with a kiss to a different part of Yuuri's skin.

Scrunching his face, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck. "You don't think it is too cheesy?" He giggled again when Victor burrowed against his neck.

"I think we have obliterated the line between cheesy and not cheesy," Victor let himself enjoy the embrace for a second longer before standing to change into his own pajamas. Spinning happily in his character-adorned cloth, Victor put his hand out to grab Yuuri's, dragging him from the bed. "How about I get the snacks and you hook the television up in here?" Wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist, Victor let his forehead come to rest against his husband's.

Reaching up, Yuuri indulged in a lingering press to Victor's lips. Rubbing his nose over Victor's, he winked at his husband. "I'll race you," Yuuri challenged, dropping his arms instantly to run out of the room. When he was tugged back by the hem of his shirt, the laughter exploded from his body.

They spent the next five minutes wrestling their way out of the bedroom and another thirty gathering all the blankets, pillows, and snacks they would need to spend an entire day watching movies. When the supplies were gathered, Victor set about building the pillow fort on top of their bed, while Yuuri finished setting up the television on their bedroom dresser. Together they piled in the bed with Makkachin, snuggling close with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies and letting the sounds of the movie soundtrack wash over them.

* * *

When Victor opened his eyes, the opening screen of their last movie was playing on loop and Makkachin was snoring lightly over his legs. Peering down, Victor smiled at Yuuri's sleep slack face pressed into Victor's left shoulder. They had watched three movies and had made it out of their pajamas and back into them… twice. They had laughed until their stomachs hurt, both from the absurdity of their second movie and from the tickle fight that had required them to rebuild their fort.

A warmth spread in Victor's heart that always came with time spent wrapped into his husband. Yuuri never ceased to surprise him. Beyond the surprises though, Yuuri had found a way to repair the holes that had drilled their way through Victor's life, filling each empty space with more love and laughter than Victor could have hoped for. Snuggling back down to hold Yuuri closer, Victor said a silent prayer, thanking the world for the gift that was Yuuri Katsuki.


End file.
